Aranitus Adair
This is the most recent Adair character created by Rhys, and he was named after his ancestor Aranitus Aren, an incredibly famous wizard. He is currently the ruling Lord of Draynor. History Pre-Roleplay Aranitus is the firstborn and thus eldest of four children that were born to the then Asgarnian decorated war hero Lord Valence Adair, and Lady Juliana Cross, a dynast of the former Misthalite royal House of Cross, at their home at Aspera, west of Falador. He was afforded a fairly luxurious upbringing and was educated in the schools of magic, swordplay and archery, taking great interest in these as well as hand to hand combat. He also took great interest in the tales of heroes belonging to his mother's house, taking great interest in Prince Darius, who had fought against Russia Blood in centuries past. Aside from combative and historical interests, his mother also provided him with extensive education in the fields of law, literature, languages and philosophy. Around the age of fourteen, he decided to travel to the newly reached Wushankese Arc to study Eastern martial arts and new weaponry, taking great interest in experimental firearms. He spent six years in this place, becoming quite schooled in the culture before he returned to his father's side in Varrock, taking up a job as some manner of aide to the young Queen Eirwen. A Murder Most Foul Aranitus had now been serving the Queen for several months at this point, and had just been ready to retire to bed when he received a telepathic message from his mother informing him that she had killed his father Valence in order to halt his familicidal obsessions that would inevitably threaten her own children, Aranitus included. Aranitus faced a moral crisis: he didn't agree that murder was the best way to handle this and he still thought his father could have been reasoned with, but he loved his mother very much and didn't wish to see her executed. He elected to protect his mother from investigations and even lie for her. He awaited the following morning for the eventual call to come to Draynor Manor. Being somewhat of a thespian, he was able to feign shock at the sight of his father's body. When questioned by Duke James of Lumbridge and an inspector in his company, he subverted attention away from his mother, even drawing attention to himself to do so. The discovery of lipstick being the murder weapon made that deception impossible to maintain however, and he failed to stop the investigators from narrowing down the murderer to a woman. Appearance and Equipment Physical Appearance Standing at a confident height of six feet, Aranitus has a young yet honed body, with a fair musculature carried upon his broad shoulders, giving him a generally imposing figure. Aside from that, his facial features would be quite sharp, punctuated by eyes of a brooding deep emerald green. This was all framed by flowing raven locks of a deep black, that added definition against his warmly bronzed skin. Casual Attire When around the house and not in public, Aranitus maintains a somewhat formal manner of dress, retaining a loose fitting velvet or silken coat and fine trousers. On the breast of the coat, he bears a small pin with a Misthalite insignia. Armour When dressed for combat, Aranitus bears a hybrid scalemail composed of steel plates wrapped in black leather, and detailed with gold thread. This scale extends down from an elaborate hauberk to a plateskirt that stops just above his knees. He also bears an enchanted copper circlet, set with a diamond, which formerly belonged to the Grand Duke of Lumbridge, Lothar Cross, his maternal grandfather. Items of note Judicium A white steel curved blade blessed by priests of Armadyl during the events of the Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict. Borne by Alexander the Wise at the Battle of Gunnarsgrunn, it was used by Adrian Aerendyl-Mathrafal during his time as Misthalite Lord Chancellor and then Regent after passing off the familial blade Veritas to Maelorn. It was gifted to Aranitus after Adrian was assassinated in his last will and testament. Circlet of Grand Duke Lothar of Lumbridge: Cast as a simple ring of pure brown copper, it is well polished and kept to a reasonable shine. Borne by the late Cross dynast during his brief reign over the south of Misthalin, it is set with a brilliant cut white diamond and was enchanted with protection rites after the death of its first holder at the hand of assassins. Having passed first to Lothar's son Darius, it has now made its way to Lord Aranitus Adair-Cross, 2nd Margrave of Draynor Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Godless Category:Battlemage Category:Warrior Category:Noble Category:Modern Magic user Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Adair Category:Misthalin